


Mój króliczek

by KBLPRT, makaronpruski (KBLPRT)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bird/Human Hybrids, Chickens, For a Friend, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Italy, Jokes, M/M, Other, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBLPRT/pseuds/KBLPRT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBLPRT/pseuds/makaronpruski
Summary: TO JEST ŻART, OK?Gilbird jest pierzastym kulturystą. Pewnego dnia odwiedza pobliski klub i spotyka tam pewną osobę - pod postacią smexi króliczka. Do czego doprowadzi ta znajomość?





	Mój króliczek

**Author's Note:**

> Pierzasty odetchnął z ulgą. Jedyne, czego nie jest pewien co to za karteczka, którą zauważył pomiędzy banknotami, zwykle wyrzuca takie ulotki.   
> Wyjmuje świstek i czyta napis. Wizytówka.

Gilbird właśnie wrócił do swojego apartamentu, gdy zdał sobie spawę że chyba zostawił swój portfel w sklepie, a którego dopiero co wrócił. Zdenerwowany próbował sobie przypomnieć - "czy wziąłem go z tej lady?"   
Rzuca siatki i chwyta swój plecak.  
Niecierpliwie wyrzucał pokolei kolejne i kolejne rzeczy z plecaka. Nie ma. Tu też nie. Kurczaki. Cholipa. Motyla noga. Gdzie. On. Jest. Z coraz to mniejszą nadzieją rozpina kolejne kieszeni torby. Rozczarowany patrzy na ostatnią przegródkę, zawierającą jedynie papierek z wyrzutą gumą i czternaście groszy.   
Gilbird wystartował sprintem do sklepu. Po cichu modlił się do Matki Ziemii, by jedynie znalazł swój portfel na miejscu. Powoli zaczęło do niego docierać, że ktoś mógł ukraść mu jego ostatnie pieniądze, a co gorsze, kartę kredytową i dokumenty z portfela. Mogło być za późno.  
Zdyszany nagłym biegiem wpada do sklepu. 

Sprzedawca już powoli zbierał się do zamknięcia, jednak zauważył samotny portfel i zdezorientowany trzymał go w ręcę. Słyszy nagłe szarpnięcie drzwiami.  
Nagle ktoś próbuje wyrwać mu portfel z ręki.   
Sprzedawca chowa portfel.  
-"Ej nugget, ziom, co tu się odwala"  
-"O Matko, to moje" - wysapał Gilbird   
Sprzedawca Alfred znajduje w portfelu żółtawe piórko i dowód.  
-"O ziom, zgadza się, ziom." - Sprzedawca zdaje się być nieco zdziwiony - "Gilbird Bieldschmidt? Ten znany kulturysta?"  
-"Mhm." - Pierzasty siłacz niechętnie napina mięśnie prezentując swoją symboliczną pozę. - " Nie mam tyle czasu." -Wyrywa portfel z ręki sprzedawcy i szybkim krokiem wychodzi ze sklepu.   
-"Do zobaczenia ziom, zapraszam ponownie!!" - Drzwi trzasnęły i w sklepie zapadła cisza.

Gilbird wparował do swojego mieszkania. Wciąż jest zszkowany całą sytuacją, ale wie że NAPEWNO musi przejrzeć swój portfel i upewnić się czy niczego nie brakuje.   
Rozpina portfel trzęsącymi się rękami. Na pierwszy rzut oka zawartość jest taka jak wcześniej - dowód, karta kredytowa. W pożądku, to się zgadza... Ilość pieniędzy dokładnie taka sama. Pierzasty odetchnął z ulgą. Jedyne, czego nie jest pewien co to za karteczka, którą zauważył pomiędzy banknotami, zwykle wyrzuca takie ulotki.   
Wyjmuje świstek i czyta napis. Wizytówka. Zaproszenie do KLUBU STRIPTIZU? Czy to jakiś żart? Gilbird zrzuca karteczkę na podłogę. Ktoś chyba chciał mu zrobić kawał. Nieśmieszny. Teraz jest pewien że ktoś grzebał mu w portfelu... "Może to tylko ten pacan Alfred? On przecież wygląda na niezłego prankstera." Jednak ta myśl nie uspokoiła go, więc przeglądał swój portfel jeszcze kilka razy tego wieczora.


End file.
